thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cera Nicks
Cera Vivian Nicks is the wife of Jaymeson Nicks and one of two protagonists of Sol. Biography Early Life Born on Io, she grew up in the Main Asteroid Belt with and was left on Earth at the age of sixteen by her spacer parents who genuinely believed they were doing the right thing in giving their daughter a chance at an Earth life. She spent three years fending for herself on Earth before marrying Jaymeson Nicks. The pair spend almost a decade planetside together before making the decision to become spacers themselves, Cera longing to return and Jaymeson only having had a taste in his official employmant as an archaeotechnician. They had also made a mutual friend in Søren Grimmerson, a deep cover Alliance operative on Earth who had previously been a spacer. The Solar War Cera was caught in the midst of the Battle of Dosijing and shortly thereafter participated in the Battle of Apollo Minor as an Alliance operative. She continues to serve on the The Defiant '' and participates in the First Battle of Mars, the Siege of Ganymede, and a number of skirmishes with both Technocracy and Consortium forces in the Main Asteroid Belt. She and her husband Jaymeson Nicks adopt seventeen year old Alexis D'Sauvignon, a civilian refugee from the Battle of Apollor Minor. By '''SY 134 '''she has become a decorated veteran of the nascent Protectorate, distinguished by the '''Kyunin' rank of the Army of Eastern Kamijing, earning a full military commission from the Confederacy, and remaining one of the Alliance's most invaluable operatives. Alexis has earned her own military stripes and formed the Fury of Nerio as a Protectorate militia. In SY 135 she participates in the Battle of Earth and is part of a team that burns the Neoparthenon at New Athens to the ground. Alexis dies during the Battle of Earth, whereas Cera and Jaymeson make it back to orbit alive. This scars her indefinitely and she never quite forgives herself for letting Alexis go to such a major theatre of war. Twilight Era The war ends in SY 138 with the fall of Mars and the consolidation of the Consortium's elements onto Earth by Marcus Cato Scaevola and Septimus Severus Gaiaus Quintus. The war has changed her and her relationships with people. She struggles to find a new normal and largely finds comfort in the simple practice of her religion of Architecture and the undying love she has for her husband Jaymeson. In between the events of Invictus and ''Helios'', she finds her parents had been killed by the Soldiers of Charon warband. She died at the age of forty nine in SY 144 of exposure in the upper atmosphere of Jupiter in a very tragic mining accident. Personality and Skills Cera is a rugged individualist who depends on no one but herself, and regards her attachments as much a part of herself as anything (i.e. -- her husband, her Alliance allegiance, her information running). She has a basic distrust of anything grounder and a basic preferance for anything spacer. Cera also develops a particular knack for computing technology at a young age which serves her well on Earth; she is able to fake her own identity as an Earth-born citizen and have access to the United States' surplus resources. She develops this skill extensively in service to the Alliance as an information runner, cracker, hacker, and security penetration tester. Category:Characters Category:First Trilogy